


无处可逃

by kyo696



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL胡, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	无处可逃

小胡是被浴室里持续不断的滴水声吵醒的。他很多年没睡好，这次却像从黑甜沉郁的梦里醒过来，眼前既不是老宅那间富丽堂皇的卧室，也不是大少爷设计得离经叛道的新潮睡房。他看见蛛网一样的霉斑从天花板的接口处一直蔓延到墙脚，连带着劣质涂料在墙上裂开的纹路，整个昏仄的房间都好像在摇摇欲坠。

他出身良好，多年来又养尊处优，从没住过这种地方；身上那粗糙的、散发着廉价洗衣粉味道的被单贴着皮肤的感觉让他很不舒适。他用双手小心地摸索了一下自己，发现身上没有半件衣物。强烈的厌恶和不安伴随着身体深处和表皮上逐渐苏醒的疼痛感，像一阵粗粝的暴雨，浇灭他心里最后一点火光。

门忽然开了。小胡缩了缩身子。无论进来的是谁，他都已经没有力气去反抗什么了。

“你醒了吗？”

尚踩在变声期末尾的年轻嗓音，不再是男孩子但也还不完全是男人，这个认知让小胡惊得坐起了身。

“…………小磊？”

因为他的动作，原本覆在身上的白色薄被由肩头滑落下来一些，虽然只是露出了一小块皮肤，那洁白莹润的视觉刺激，仍然让少年的眼神有了一瞬间的闪烁。但这些都已经不是小胡能注意到的了。

“你……你怎么在这里？”

“你身体感觉怎么样？有没有哪里还疼？”

“小磊！”

“这两天你先委屈一下，这种小旅馆条件是差了点，但是不查身份证，他找不到你。来，这是我从沪菜馆打包的皮蛋粥和芙蓉蟹粉，喜不喜欢都吃一点，你一路上都在发烧，要补充点体力。这边做的可能没那么正宗，过两天回了上海我带你去本帮菜馆吃。”

“小磊，我……”

“别怕。”

最后两个字让小胡有了恍惚之感。眼前的男孩，即便在闭锁窗帘的昏暗房间里，都掩不去那份热烈的锋芒，几乎就要把他昏昏沉寂的心给扎醒了。

“别害怕。”

小磊在电视机柜旁边放下手里的袋子，走到床边坐了下来。小胡打了个冷战，习惯性的警觉让他感到羞耻——在想什么呢，这不是磊磊吗。磊磊和他们不一样。不一样的。

小磊似乎犹豫了一下，伸手拎起被单一角，把他光裸的肩膀包裹住。隔着布料传来的温暖让小胡不由得放松了身体，却又马上为自己想要钻进对方怀里的想法感到害怕。一个人到底可以无助到什么地步，连一个孩子都想要依靠。

小磊对把他从老宅里“偷”出来的过程几乎是轻描淡写，仿佛从他那个已经占了祖业大半江山的哥哥眼皮子底下带走父亲的人根本不是一件铤而走险的事情，就只是天晴出游那样简单。小胡难以置信地看着他。这位二少爷一直和老爷子的小夫人在上海生活，他们见过的次数不多，但身为同乡的亲切感，加上小磊看起来性格和善、阳光开朗，对他更是极为亲切有礼，是宅子里少数令他感到安心的人之一。但小磊毕竟与他年岁相差甚大，在小胡眼里完全还是个孩子，怎么也不会想到帮助自己的人竟会是他。

“让我看看你的手吧。”

小磊说话与他一样，有着一种绵软的腔调。他在异乡生活这么多年也没有被消磨掉。老爷子不止一次表现出对他口音里那一点娇嗲声调的喜爱之情，完全没有要他改掉的意思。然而小磊的话音又是利落的、明亮的，让人有种不容置喙的奇妙感觉。

不知不觉地顺从于这种感觉的小胡把手从薄被下面慢慢地伸出去一点，被小磊捉住的时候惊了一下想收回来，却动弹不得。

小磊细心地端详着他手腕上那数道泛出血色的淤青，像蛇一样缠着他纤白如玉的腕子，更显得触目惊心。小胡忽然感到那种羞耻被放大了，无法否认的事实狠狠砸在眼前，也放在每一个能看见这双手腕的人面前：在这个身不由己的生命中，他根本没有力量保护自己，唯一活下去的方式，就是任人摆布。

他不知哪来的力气用力地抽回了双手，把脸埋在被单里，因为动作而再度暴露在空气中的双肩和后背都因为剧烈的抽泣而不住颤抖，像一只受伤的蝴蝶。

房间里一时间只剩下他的哭声。

等他终于平静一点，小磊温暖的手掌贴上他的肩胛，不动声色地把他轻轻圈在了自己怀里：

“老爷子吩咐过我，如果他过了身，一定要照顾好你。我活着一天，就不会让你再被人欺负。”

不知是因为听见小磊提起父亲，还是因为后面宣誓一般的言语，小胡整个人都瑟缩了一下。

小磊也不介意，继续说下去：

“我知道是我哥强迫你的，他恐怕一直对你……不是你的错。”

“我知道你一直不喜欢住在老宅那边。我带你回上海，好吗？你还想继续当钢琴老师吗？我帮你开间学校好不好？”

“还有，刚才……那个，因为你发烧把衣服都弄湿了，我帮你……擦了身子，我不想你着凉！别误会……我，我没乱看，也没做其他的，真的！”

“我和我哥不一样的……你不要怕我啊。”

“好不好？”

小磊的眼睛亮亮的。他是一个英俊的少年，此时此刻正对着小胡露出真诚可爱的笑容，看不出一点贪欲和虚假。

小胡隐约间仿佛又看见了希望。

“…………好。”

许久，他轻轻地应了一声。小磊高兴地抱住他，指尖穿过他耳后的发丝慢慢地摩挲，每一下的最后都轻轻落在耳骨背后。小胡莫名颤抖了一下。被这样抚摸的感觉引起了一阵熟悉的心悸——小磊的父亲，那个对外说是心脏病发、又有传言是被大儿子暗算而死的男人，过去也往往喜欢这样抚摸着他。

 

 

//.end.


End file.
